The Return
by Bridget
Summary: Sabrina comes for a visit and gets kidnapped.


"The Return" -- by Bridget Frawley ([Scarecro9@aol][1].com)

Description: Sabrina comes for a visit and gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that are Copyright@Spelling-Goldberg Productions. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes, and I retain only the rights to the plot, not the characters. 

Kris, Kelly and Tiffany were at Charlie's office waiting for Charlie's call.

"Bosley," Tiffany said curiously. "What's our new case, anyway?"

"Charlie will fill you in when he calls," Bosley answered. Actually, he had no idea himself.

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be our client now." Kelly got up and answered it.

Sabrina Duncan stood in the doorway. A small child stood behind her, peering out shyly. "Hi, guys."

"Bri!" Kelly exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought someone here to meet you," Sabrina announced. "This is my daughter, Tina." She moved aside slightly to give them a better look at the girl behind her. "Say hello, Tina."

The child was six years old, with dark hair and brown eyes. Her hair was drawn into two pony tails. "Hi," she said shyly, clinging tightly to Sabrina's hand.

"Your daughter?" Bosley repeated in surprise.

Tina walked inside curiously. "Did you used to work with my mommy?"

"Yes, we did," Kelly answered. She ushered them into the living room.

Tiffany looked at them all blankly. "Excuse me. Who is this?"

Bosley suddenly realized that Tiffany had no idea what was going on. "I'm sorry. This is Sabrina Duncan. Bri, this is Tiffany Wells. Tiffany, Sabrina used to work for Charlie."

Tiffany went over and shook Sabrina's hand. "How do you do?"

"I'm fine," Sabrina replied. "How do you like working for Charlie?"

"It's great!" Tiffany exclaimed. "The only wish I have is to see what Charlie looks like."

"You'll get over that. Right, Kel," Sabrina stated.

"You can say that again," Kelly agreed.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Bosley asked happily.

"Tina and I moved back to L.A.," Sabrina answered.

"Great!" Kris exclaimed. "Will you be coming back to work for Charlie?"

"I don't think so," Sabrina answered.

The telephone rang.

Bosley put the call on the squalk box.

"Good morning, Angels," Charlie's voice said.

"'Morning, Charlie," Kris, Kelly and Tiffany chorused.

"We have a visitor," Bosley added.

"See if you remember _this_ voice," Kelly teased.

"What's our new case, Charlie?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina!" Charlie exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Where is that voice coming from, mommy?" Tina asked curiously.

"From that little box on top of the desk," Sabrina explained patiently.

"'Mommy'?" Charlie repeated. "Who's that?"

"My name's Tina. What's yours?"

"Charlie."

"How come you talk from that little box?"

"I want everyone to be able to hear me at the same time."

"Where's Bill?" Kris asked curiously.

Sabrina lowered her eyes. "Bill passed away a few months ago."

"What are you going to do when you leave here?" Bosley asked, tactfully changing the subject.

"Mommy said we were going to the park," Tina piped up.

"Want some company?" Kelly offered. She felt that Sabrina needed someone to talk to.

"Sure," Sabrina answered with forced cheerfulness. She didn't want to let emotion overcome her in front of Tina. There was time for that later. "You can all come along if you like."

"I'll let you know when a new case comes up," Charlie stated.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Tina asked.

"Not this time," Charlie answered. "You all have a good time." He hung up before he was asked any more questions he couldn't answer.

They all left the office and went to the park.

Tiffany, Kris and Kelly were playing with Tina in the play area. 

Bosley was talking with Sabrina. "How did Bill die? If you don't mind my asking," he added hastily.

"He was on a stake out one night," she lowered her eyes as it was still very hard for her to talk about. "His cover was blown and he was --killed."

"How are you making out so far? Have any major problems?"

"We're fine so far. Sometimes I --" she continued in a husky voice. "I miss him. I need somebody to talk to --you know, talk things over with." She raised her eyes to meet his. "I couldn't have made it without Tina. She's been a big help. I have to go on for both of us."

Bosley looked over at Tina and the Angels playing. "They look like they're having a good time."

Tina ran over to Sabrina's side. "Aren't you going to play with us, mommy?"

"Maybe later, honey," Sabrina answered. "Mommy's tired. How do you like my friends?"

"They're nice," Tina answered promptly. "'Specially Kelly. She's fun." She ran back over to the other Angels.

"I'm glad she likes them," Sabrina remarked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Bosley asked in confusion. "They're like you in a lot of ways."

"Thank you."

Bosley observed Tina for a few minutes silently. "She's going to look just like you when she grows up."

"You think so?"

Tina, Kris, Kelly and Tiffany went over to the swings. Kelly made sure Tina was securely seated on one of them and began to push her. After Tina was high enough Kelly jumped on the swing beside her.

"Bill would have been proud of her," Bosley said.

Sabrina's eyes got very bright and she swallowed hard, biting her lip. She suddenly had to get away to compose herself. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Want some company?" He asked solicitously.

"No, thanks. I need to be alone for a while." She climbed over the hill. When she reached the other side a man came over to her.

"Miss," he said. "Would you come with me, please?"

"What for?" The man looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him.

He pulled a gun out of his pocket. "Walk to my car. You drive."

Tina looked over and didn't see her mother. She jumped off the swing and ran over to Bosley's side. "Where's my mommy?"

Kris, Kelly and Tiffany joined them.

"She went for a walk," Bosley answered, glancing at his watch. "That was 20 minutes ago."

"I'll go see where she is," Tiffany volunteered. "Do you want to come with me, Tina?"

Tina nodded and they both left. After a few minutes they returned.

"Someone said they saw Sabrina leaving with a man about 10 minutes ago," Tiffany informed them.

"He probably drove her home," Kris said, not wanting to alarm anyone.

"We'd better check it out," Kelly stated. "Tina, do you know your address?"

They drove Tina home and found that Sabrina hadn't arrived.

Tina started to cry, not knowing what was going on. "I want my mommy."

"Don't cry, Tina," Kelly said sympathetically. She lifted the child up in her arms and held her close. "You mommy's probably just visiting somebody."

"Who?" Tina asked unhappily.

"One of the neighbors, maybe. Come on, it's past your bedtime." She carried Tina into the bedroom and put her into bed.

Once the bedroom door closed Kris said, "Something fishy's going on here."

"I think the same thing," Tiffany agreed, "but what?"

"I don't know," Bosley stated. "I'll have Charlie run a computer check on all your old cases, and, of course, we have to find Sabrina."

"What about Tina?" Kris asked.

"She can stay with Kelly," Tiffany answered. "They can both stay here in case Sabrina returns."

"That's a good idea," Bosley agreed.

Kelly came out of the bedroom, closing the bedroom door quietly behind her. "The poor kid. I hope we find Bri soon."

They filled Kelly in on the situation.

Bosley, Kris, Kelly, Tina and Tiffany all met the next morning at the office.

"This is a list of all your old cases that have possibilities," Bosley stated. He handed each of the Angels a copy of the list. "We'll divide the list between us. Tina can go with Kelly."

Kelly was driving around. 

Tina sat beside her on the passenger side of the car. Her seat belt was securely fastened. "Are we looking for my mommy?"

"Yes, we are. Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine." 

Tina started to cry. "Do you think they hurt her? Is she with my daddy?"

Kelly pulled the car over and held the girl close to her. "Oh, no, Tina! I'm sure she's fine. Don't cry."

* * * * *

Sabrina was lying on a bunk, half unconscious. Her hands were tied behind her. Her head felt as if it were stuffed with cotton.

The same man that was in the park walked in. "Wake up, Miss Duncan. You don't remember me. Do you? Tony Bordinea*?"

She looked at him blankly.

"You said your name was Walker, and you wanted dance lessons," he prompted.

She remembered everything, even though it was a few years ago. "Why am I here?"

"You **_do_** remember now. Don't you?"

She nodded. "When did you get out?"

"Last week. I want revenge. You won't get any food while you're here. In case you're wondering why you're still alive, it's because I haven't decided the best way to dispose of you yet." He walked out of the room.

* * * * *

Kris, Tiffany and Bosley arrived at the office and found Tina asleep on the couch.

"Anyone have any luck?" Bosley asked.

"No," they chorused.

"How's Tina holding up?" Tiffany asked.

"Not so good," Kelly answered honestly. She was beginning to get really worried about Sabrina as well.

"I don't think we should take her along to look for Sabrina," Kris commented. Maybe it was too much for the child to handle.

"What are we going to do with her?" Kelly asked.

"I can take her to a sitter," Bosley offered somewhat dubiously. He wasn't too sure if leaving Tina with a stranger was such a good idea.

"We'd better get some dinner first," Tiffany stated.

"I'm not hungry," Kelly answered.

"Me, either," Kris added.

"We have to keep up our strength," Tiffany pointed out.

"She's right," Bosley agreed. "Let's go."

Kelly went over to Tina's side. "Tina, honey. Time to wake up."

Tina stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"We're going out to dinner," Kelly said.

* * * * *

Sabrina was in another room. Her hands were tied between two walls.

A man was standing behind her with a whip.

* * * * *

After dinner Bosley took Tina to the one person he'd trust Tina with other than one of the girls --Charlie.

"Hello, Tina," Charlie said. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're the voice that came out of that little box," she answered promptly.

"That's right," he replied.

"Tina," Bosley stated, "I have some things to do. Would you like to visit with Charlie for a little while?"

"Sure," she answered. She turned to Charlie. "Do you work with my mommy?"

"I used to," Charlie answered. "I have a picture of her. Would you like to see it?"

"Sure!"

Charlie turned to Bosley. "Everything'll be fine, John. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Charlie," Bosley said gratefully. He turned and left.

Tina looked at Charlie expectantly.

"Let's go find that picture," Charlie said, trying to cheer her up. They walked inside.

* * * * *

Hours later Bosley pulled his car into Bordinea's driveway. He got out and looked in the window.

Someone slipped behind him and hit him on the back of the head with a blackjack.

Bosley fell to the ground, unconscious.

When he awoke he found himself in the same room as Sabrina.

She looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you the same question." He stood up. The room started spinning. He slowly raised himself to a sitting position. "How are you?"

"All right, so far. How's Tina?"

"She's fine. Kelly's taking care of her." He noticed that she moved slowly and stiffly. "Are you sure you're all right? You're very pale."

"I've been better. I'll be fine once we get out of here."

"I know what you mean." Bosley stood up slowly and looked around. His gaze settled on the door. "Did you notice how many guards were outside?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Just the one," she answered.

"We need a diversion." He stopped and thought for a minute. He started pacing. "Bri," he said suddenly. "Make some noise. I'll lie back down. Scream, bang on the door, anything. Pretend I didn't wake up. I'll get the guard when he comes inside." He lay back down on the floor.

"Help!" Sabrina screamed, pounding on the door. "He's not moving. Please help!"

The guard opened the door.

Sabrina ran over to him. "Please get a doctor!"

The guard went over cautiously to Bosley's side.

Bosley punched him out.

He and Sabrina ran outside.

* * * * *

Kris, Kelly and Tiffany were at the office.

"Bosley should have been back by now," Kelly commented worriedly.

"Maybe he found Sabrina," Kris said.

"I don't think so," Tiffany remarked. "He would have called us if he did."

"Unless he couldn't," Kris finished. "Who did he have left to check?"

"I don't know," Kelly answered, picking up the telephone. "But there's one way to find out."

* * * * *

Bosley and Sabrina were running through the woods.

Sabrina had been going on adrenaline up until now. The lack of food and the beatings were taking their toll and she collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. "I can't go on," she said weakly.

"Just a little further," he encouraged as he helped her to her feet.

"Go on without me," she protested. Everything was spinning crazily. She closed her eyes, hoping it would help.

"No," he protested firmly. "Either we both get out of here or neither of us does. You just need your second wind. That's all."

"I'm so dizzy," Sabrina whispered. "If anything happens to me I want Kelly to take care of Tina."

"Nothing's going to happen to you." He held her close for a minute, looking around anxiously. Their luck was bound to run out soon and he knew it. "We're both going to make it out of here --even if it means that I have to carry you out."

* * * * *

Kris, Kelly and Tiffany had driven to Bordinea's house. They noticed that Bosley's car was in the driveway. They all got out of the car.

Kelly went to the front door as the other girls stood off to one side. 

Kelly knocked as hard as she could.

Bordinea opened the door. "What do you want?"

"John Bosley and Sabrina Duncan," Kelly answered in a hard voice. She watched to observe what his reaction would be.

"Who?"

"Stop playing games," Tiffany stated, coming into his view. "We know they're here."

The three girls pushed past him and searched the house. They found the guard Bosley had knocked unconscious, but no sign of either Bosley or Sabrina. They went upstairs and handcuffed Bordinea to the banister, then they began to comb the house. After the Angels made sure Bosley and Sabrina weren't inside they started searching the grounds.

The only sounds heard in the woods were calls of "Sabrina!" and "Bosley!".

Bosley looked around anxiously. "Those voices sound friendly." He raised his voice. "Over here!"

Kris, Kelly and Tiffany hurried over to them. They found Bosley and Sabrina sitting on the ground, Sabrina half-unconscious.

* * * * *

Sabrina was taking a shower while Kris, Kelly, Tiffany, and Bosley were sitting at the dining room table, talking.

"What will happen to Bordinea now?" Kris asked.

"He'll be in jail for about 20 years," Tiffany answered.

Sabrina came out to join them.

"How does it feel to be back in action again, Bri?" Kelly asked wryly.

"Glad I'm retired," Sabrina answered honestly.

"What did Tony do in the first place?" Tiffany asked curiously.

"I've been wondering that myself," Kris added.

"Don't you remember?" Kelly asked in surprise.

"They weren't with us, then," Sabrina pointed out.

"He was a dance instructor slash blackmailer," Bosley explained.

"Based on Bri's testimony he went to jail," Kelly finished.

Tina walked into the room and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What's going on?" She asked. She suddenly spied Sabrina sitting at the table. "Mommy!" She shouted excitedly, running over into Sabrina's open arms.

"Tina!" Sabrina exclaimed, holding onto her tightly. "Boy, did I miss you! Were you a good girl?"

She nodded solemnly, not understanding why Sabrina was so upset but wanted to make her feel better. "I learned a new game, mommy. It's called 20 questions."

Sabrina kissed her on the forehead. "Be a good girl and go back to bed now. I'll be in later to tuck you in. I promise."

"You promise?" Tina asked sharply, afraid that she'd be gone again.

Sabrina nodded. "I promise. And you know that I never break my promises, right?"

Tina thought for a minute then nodded. She kissed Sabrina and then went back into the bedroom, peering over her shoulder every few steps to make sure she didn't disappear.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble," Sabrina said after the door had closed.

"Not at all," Kris reassured her.

Kelly put her arm across Sabrina's shoulders and hugged her. "I'm just glad you're back safe and sound."

"I am, too," Sabrina said.

They all laughed.

"I don't know what I would have done if you'd been --," Kelly started, unable to complete the thought.

"I think Tina will probably work for Charlie when she grows up," Tiffany interjected, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sabrina said firmly, turning to face her. _'That's all I'd need,'_ she thought to herself.

"Like mother, like daughter," Kris said, agreeing with Tiffany.

Sabrina rose to her feet. "I'm going to check on her, just to make sure she's all right." She went into the bedroom.

"I hope she goes back to work for Charlie," Bosley stated after the bedroom door closed.

"Me, too," Tiffany said thoughtfully. "I'd like a chance to work with her."

Sabrina hadn't come out of the bedroom for some minutes.

"Bri!" Kelly called out, slightly concerned. "You okay in there?"

There was no answer.

Kelly got worried and went over to the bedroom door. She knocked on the door and opened it. She called everyone over.

Sabrina had fallen asleep on the bed next to Tina.

Kris, Tiffany and Bosley left.

Kelly locked up the apartment and slept on the couch.

The next morning Kris, Kelly, Sabrina, Tiffany, Bosley and Tina were all at Townsend Investigations.

"I want to thank everyone for saving my life," Sabrina said.

"You don't have to thank us, Bri," Kelly protested, embarrassed.

"Besides, what are friends for?" Kris teased.

The telephone rang.

Bosley put it on the squalk box.

"Good morning, Angels," Charlie said.

"Morning, Charlie," they all chorused.

"I found your teddy bear this morning, Tina," Charlie announced. "I gave it to Bosley to return it to you."

"That's right," Bosley said, taking it out of the drawer and handing it to her.

"Thank you, Uncle Charlie," Tina replied.

"_'Uncle'_ Charlie?" All four women chorused in surprise.

"You saw him?" Tiffany asked anxiously.

Tina nodded. 

"What did he look like?" Kris asked excitedly.

"He was about seven feet tall," Tina explained. "Soft, cuddly, and good daddy material."

"Tina!" Sabrina exclaimed in shock, blushing.

"What was that, Angel?" Charlie asked innocently.

"N -- nothing, Charlie," Sabrina lied.

"I said -- " Tina began helpfully.

Sabrina clamped her hand firmly over Tina's mouth. "I think you've said enough already."

"We're on our way out to the ice cream parlor to celebrate Sabrina's return to Los Angeles," Bosley announced, changing the subject. "Ice cream's on me."

"It is?" Kelly asked in mock surprise. "In that case I'll have a double-decker sundae."

"Tina and I will each have a banana split," Sabrina put in.

"I'll have -- " Kris started to add.

"Keep it up and we'll go dutch," Bosley warned.

Everyone laughed.

"I'll let you go," Charlie said. "Have a good time."

"Won't you come with us, Uncle Charlie?" Tina asked, disappointed.

"Another time, perhaps," he promised.

"Bosley may never treat us again," Tiffany pointed out.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Bosley exclaimed sourly.

Charlie hung up the telephone.

Everyone left the office.

*"Dancing In The Dark" -- aired episode

   [1]: mailto:Scarecro9@aol



End file.
